ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
DVDs
Ben has done a lot in the past years. He needs something to record his adventures. Ben has all his 10-year-old adventures and he also has his 15 and 16 year old adventures. The first Ben 10 DVD was made in 2007. It contained the first season of Ben 10. There are all sorts of DVDs live action movies, series collections and also special edition DVDs. 'Ben 10' Season 1 Get ready for all the action in this Ben 10 The Complete First Season two-disc DVD set! Ben 10 is the story of Ben, a typical kid who becomes very atypical after he discovers the Omnitrix, a mysterious alien weapon with the power to transform the wearer into ten different alien species. DVD Features: All 13 first season episodes; Episodic Commentary; Creator Drawing Lesson; Show Creator Interviews; Closed Captioning; English: Dolby Surround Stereo 2.0 Subtitles: English, Francais, Espanol; Aspect Ratio: Standard Transfer; Run Time: 280 Season 2 More action, more aliens, it's all here in Ben 10: The Complete Second Season two-disc DVD Set. Season 3 Although Ben now has the added responsibility to protect others and fight evil forces, he still manages to find time for some mischief and fun! It's all here in Ben 10: The Complete Third Season two-disc DVD Set. Season 4 Ben 10: The Complete Fourth Season two-disc DVD Set revolves around Ben's last adventures as summer vacation ends. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Volume 1 Its been 5 years since Ben last wore the Omnitrix. But when Grandpa Max goes missing, Ben must go hero once again. Now its up to Ben, Gwen and Kevin to find new half-alien allies and stop a secret Highbreed invasion. Volume 2 Take home the excitement of alien adventures with the second volume of Ben 10: Alien Force on DVD. It's been 5 years since Ben last wore the Omnitrix but when Grandpa Max goes missing, Ben must go hero once again. Now it's up to Ben, Gwen and Kevin to find new half-alien allies and stop a secret Highbreed invasion. This disc (88 minutes) includes 4 episodes: "Pier Pressure," "Max Out," "Be-Knighted" and "What Are Little Girls Made Of?". Video is 1.33:1 full frame, audio is English - Stereo 2.0, and English subtitles are included. Also there's a "DNA of a Scene" featurette that helps you learn what it takes to make Ben 10: Alien Force come to life! Volume 3 The next chapter in this intergalactic saga unfolds in the Ben 10: ALIEN FORCE volume three DVD. Volume 3 includes a special feature of villains database - explore the rogues' gallery! This DVD is fullscreen and audio is English 2.0 stereo. Volume 4 Daring Double Take! Make no mistake- Ben, Gwen and Kevin are back for all-new adventures including a battle against Ben's evil twin! Volume 4 is packed full of alien heroes, nasty villains and a whole lot of trouble. When he's not teleporting to distant planets or rescuing the earth from destruction, Ben even tries to give dating advice to Kevin. Now there's a challenge! But with his heroic bravery and powerful Omnitrix, Ben can handle just about anything. Running time 110 minutes, Widescreen and disc format Volume 5 Hold on tight as Ben, Gwen, and Kevin take off on a new series of adventures in Ben 10 Alien Force: Volume Five DVD! Saving mankind can be tough, especially when you're grounded! Ben's on house arrest after he gets busted by his parents for turning into Swampfire, Kevin is captured by the DNAliens, and Ben teams up with Grandpa Max to battle an old enemy in the Null Void! It's more danger than they bargained for and the stakes are high, as the crew fights for the fate of the planet! Volume 6 Ben is up to some serious monkey business when he pulls a fast one on the prince of the Arachnachimps in the Ben 10 Alien Force Volume 6 DVD! Just as he cleans up that mess, the action explodes into an all-out War of the Worlds. Ben sets a Highbreed attack into motion and is forced to confront the Supreme Highbreed on his own turf. But when the Omnitrix Master Control resets, Ben is left with a big surprise on his hands. Volume 7 Ben pushes his powers to the max in the Ben 10 Alien Force Volume 7 DVD! Vilgax challenges him to a battle where winner takes all - including the Earth. Ben accidentally overloads the Omnitrix, loses his transformations and turns Kevin into a monster. Once Vilgax is under control, Ben lends a hand to a popcorn-munching alien and the team bargains with repo men who are trying to capture Ship. It's all in a day's work for a teenage hero! Volume 8 Old enemies resurface when Charmcaster works her magic on Kevin and turn him against Ben and Gwen. But the trio pulls it together until Darkstar reappears and leads Kevin on an ancient adventure that leaves them stripped of their powers when Kevin needs his the most. And just when it couldn't get any worse,the omnitrix malfunctions turning Ben into an angry new alien who will pick a fight with anything that breathes. Watch out for Rath! Volume 9 The fight to control comes to an end as Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are attacked from all sides. Tetrax goes after Ben demanding Chromastone to help restore his planet, Kevin goes after a dangerous criminal named Ragnarok and wants revenge on him because he killed his father, and when Gwen trys to cure Kevin by going back in time and stopping the Omnitrix from over loading she accidentally unleashes Hex upon the world. But it all comes down to the final battle of the series when Ben loses the Omnitrix and faces Vilgax completely unarmed! 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Volume 1 Now that Ben’s hit the big time, his fame brings new challenges. His old enemies track him down and threaten his family. He lands a starring role in a video game and has to deal with his new celebrity status. And speaking of celebrities, he crushes on a young movie actress at the same time that his childhood hero makes a comeback. I guess when you go Ultimate, so do your problems. Volume 2 In a final showdown that he never saw coming, Ben wrestles with an unexpected twist of fate on the new Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Power Struggle DVD. But first Gwen takes the team to a dimension of magic where they are forced to rely on her old enemy Charmcaster to survive. Then Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and 10 year old Ben go to the forge of creation and have a final confrontation with Aggregor. Then, Kevin returns to the Null Void prison to settle an old score. Finally, Ben gets angry when Gwen recruits Darkstar to help them defeat the most surprising enemy of all in a last stand they can’t bring themselves to fight. Who will walk away with absolute power? Find out on the new Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Power Struggle DVD. Volume 3 Ben can' seem to shake his old enemies and he faces a rematch when Heatblast takes on evil Dr. Vicktor. Then Elena arrives with a new swarm of nanochips and Ben 10,000 reappears to battle Eon. But it's up to super-fan Jimmy to save the day and rescue the whole team from a vicious alien plant species. It's a good thing Ben's got plenty of friends to watch his back! 'Movies' Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Keep Ben 10's adventures on hand with this Ben 10 Secret of the Omnitrix DVD. The Omnitrix has always been the source of Ben's amazing powers--until the device turns on him! When the Omnitrix primes itself to self-destruct, Ben enlists some extraterrestrial aid to find the Omnitrix's creator. Can he solve this mystery before it's too late? Animated, Color, Not Rated. Ben 10: Race Against Time Ben 10 Race Against Time is the first ever live action movie featuring your favorite alien fighter! Based on the Ben 10 animated television series, this movie follows Ben as he returns home to get back to a normal life, only to be disrupted by villains who arrive to takeover his hometown! Will Ben be able to use his aliens to fight evil before anyone is harmed? 67 minutes. Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Subtitled, Widescreen, NTSC. Subtitles: English, French, Spanish. Ben 10 DVD Game This Ben 10 DVD game features clips from the hit Cartoon Network show, and lets you master the powers of the 10 aliens from the Omnitrix. Move along the virtual game board and test your skills in exciting mini-games. There is a strength game with Fourarms as your guide. Heatblast will test your fire skills. Also there are many surprises and nasty villains! Continuous randomization and state of the art animation means a new game every time you play. Trivia games, skill games, memory games, and much more put you to the test. For 1 to 4 players, ages 7 and up. Contains DVD, poster, stickers, and instructions. This DVD was engineered to work on as many DVD players as possible. Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10 Alien Swarm on DVD follows teenage hero Ben Tennyson as he breaks ranks from the Plumbers (a secret organization that battles alien forces) to help a mysterious young woman uncover an alien threat to our world. Joining him on his adventures are Gwen and Kevin, super-powered heroes in their own right, who must trust each other's instincts to help save the day. Run Time: 90 minutes. Includes special features such as behind the scenes footage and a music video (a Little Faster) Ben 10 Alien Swarm Blu-ray Ben 10: Alien Swarm on Blu-ray follows teenage hero Ben Tennyson as he breaks ranks from the Plumbers (a secret organization that battles alien forces) to help a mysterious young woman uncover an alien threat to our world. Joining him on his adventures are Gwen and Kevin, super-powered heroes in their own right, who must trust each other's instincts to help save the day. Run Time: 90 minutes. Gallery of DVDS Ben 10 - The Complete Season 1.jpg Ben 10 The Complete Season 2.jpg Ben 10 The Complete Season 3.jpg Ben 10 - Season 4.jpg Ben 10 Secret of the Omnitrix.jpg Ben_10_Race_Against_Time.jpg Ben10dvdgame.jpg Imageload1.jpg Imageloadm.jpg Imageload2.jpg Imageload3.jpg Imageload4.jpg Imageload5.jpg Imageload6.jpg Ben10AlienForce V8.jpg Ben10AlienForce_V9.jpg Imageload.jpg 81Rt1PPLVtL. AA1500 .jpg 917SZYUiNJL. AA1500 .jpg Mma4507.png Ben10UltimateAlien V3RtnOfHeatBlast.jpg Ben10UltimateAlien V4WildTruth.jpg Category:Movies Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10 Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Two Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Merchandise Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Merchandise